Contrato Veela
by Quetzal29
Summary: Slash. Harry se ve envuelto en una disputa poco común, con un premio aún menos común. No puede librarse de ello debido a un contrato mágico. ¿Seguirá Harry en la contienda? ¿O no?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_"… aunque en un principio los magos se encontraron renuentes a mezclarse con muggles para evitar la desaparición de las líneas familiares mágicas, y por tanto, de la cultura. La mayoría aceptó, sin embargo, algunas familias de importante linaje encontraron otra salida: procrear con seres de indudable poder mágico. De allí que algunas familias tengan ascendencia veela o de los grandes elfos en su sangre, dotándolos al mismo tiempo con ciertas cualidades físicas y mágicas. __Tras años de estos hechos, sólo algunas familias permanecen con estas características."_

Harry cerró el libro _Enlaces mágicos _de Mikao Sanghur, debido a que sus ojos ya escocían por el tiempo que habían permanecido abiertos. Miró el reloj de la mesa de noche. Eran las 00:40 de la madrugada. ¡Ya había cumplido años y no se había dado cuenta! Esto no le sorprendió del todo, pues ya había ocurrido con anterioridad. Sin embargo, éste aniversario tenía una gran diferencia: ya era mayor de edad, pues cumplía 17.

Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Cuando el sol saliera partiría de aquella casa. Sin Voldemort cerca, podría dejar a los Dursley en cualquier momento. Sus cosas ya estaban acomodadas en su baúl. Al fin era libre.

… o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

_-Q29-_

Su cuerpo se encontraba muy agotado. Dejó la pluma de águila con la que estaba escribiendo un informe sobre teteras que cambiaban el sabor del té a los muggles, al haber sido encantadas. Deseaba dejar ya el ministerio. Era ya la 1:00 a.m. Su mente le pedía a gritos un descanso.

Miró a su alrededor: el escritorio, antes tan limpio y ordenado, se encontraba con restos de pan, café, envolturas de ranas de chocolate y una pila de papeles en distintos sobres de colores.

Sería una noche larga.

Cuando estaba a punto de recargarse en el sillón que ocupaba en ese momento, Brian McDowell vio algo que llamó su atención: un sobre, que portaba el sello de los Malfoy.

_-Q29-_

Harry sintió en su cara una ligera brisa de aire fresco y la luz del sol, que anunciaba la mañana. Se desperezó, bañó, vistió y bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para sus tíos. No quería problemas.

Los huevos y el tocino ya estaban casi listos, y sus tíos sentados en la mesa, junto a Dudley, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Potter, ve y abre. ¡Rápido, que se quema el desayuno!- Bramó su tío Vernon.

Harry se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Y sonrió.

Remus Lupin, vestido como muggle, con jeans y camisa informal, estaba parado en la entrada, junto a Ron Weasley. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Remus y Ron ya habían entrado al número cuatro de Privet Drive, anunciándose a sí mismos.

-Hemos venido a recoger a Harry, ya que ha cumplido con la mayoría de edad, y no tiene que estar bajo su "protección"- Dijo Lupin en un tono serio- Trae tus cosas, Harry.

Ron se volvió hacia Harry, y juntos se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraba la habitación, para bajar pocos minutos después con el baúl del segundo.

Harry sintió que su vida iba a cambiar desde ese día, y que no había marcha atrás. Sentía que la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de aquellos a los que amaba.

-Vamos a Grimmauld Place, Harry. Allí se encuentra el resto de la familia Weasley, pues la Madriguera está en reconstrucción.- Le dijo Lupin tras algunos minutos de haber caminado a lo largo de la calle. – Iremos en el Autobús Noctámbulo.- Completó, levantando su varita hacia el cielo.

Tras un viaje de algunas horas, Harry por fin se encontró delante de la casa de su padrino, ahora de su propiedad, y entró. La familia en pleno se encontraba en la cocina. La matriarca de los Weasley lo recibió con un abrazo que le cortó la respiración, Bill y Charlie lo saludaron con un gesto. Los gemelos prendieron algunas bengalas de colores. Ginny le dedicó una gran sonrisa. El señor Weasley se encontraba enfrascado en una conversación con Hermione Granger sobre el funcionamiento del control remoto.

_-Q29-_

Brian, desvelado y con ojeras, se encontraba frente al ministro, Fudge, y le mostraba la carta que había aparecido durante la madrugada con el sello de los Malfoy. El ministro se encontraba tan o más sorprendido que él con el contenido de la misma. Miraba cómo su entrecejo se fruncía, y murmuraba palabras sin sentido para él.

Tras algunos minutos, Fudge lo volteó a ver, y le dijo:

-Habrá que buscar a los posibles candidatos. Informa a los Malfoy que se acredita la petición. Manda a Dumbledore una carta pidiéndole acceso al libro de nacimientos de Hogwarts, y a los archivos de estudiantes actuales y graduados.

-Sí señor.

- Ah, y por cierto, tú estarás a cargo del contrato y del evento en general. Retírate.

- De acuerdo, señor ministro. Hasta Luego.

-_Q29-_

Harry no entendía el porqué se encontraba leyendo todavía _Enlaces mágicos_, si no le interesaba mucho el tema, además de que había un excelente clima que incitaba a distraerse.

Oh, sí, ya recordaba. Remus.

Él era la causa por la cual se encontraba leyendo ese tonto libro. Se había enojado con él, y no había dejado que acompañara a los chicos en una excursión hacia un parque cercano. Y lo había obligado a continuar con la lectura de aquel extraño libro, que el mismo Remus le había obsequiado a finales del curso pasado. La excusa que éste le había dado ante la incógnita de Harry sobre la razón de ese tema como lectura era que debía conocer más sobre la cultura del mundo del que formaba parte. Harry sabía que tenía razón. Sin embargo, tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre este tema.

…presentía que pronto estaría él involucrado.

Y es que, según Hermione, al cumplir la mayoría de edad dentro de las familias de abolengo buscaban algunos prospectos para sus hijos, con el propósito de enlazarlos y perdurar el apellido.

Y él era el último de los Potter.

_-Q29-_

**N/A: ... espero que les haya gustado. Reviews!!**

_**Quetzal29**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Hola! Al parecer se me olvidó en el primer capítulo poner el disclaimer… por lo que sólo lo diré esta vez: nada es mío, exceptuando, claro está, aquellos personajes o situaciones que para este fic he pensado. ¿No será necesario repetirlo, cierto? Bien, gracias. _**

_Agradezco, por cierto, a aquellos que me mandaron un review en el capítulo pasado. Corregí el bloqueo de reviews anónimos, por lo que ya están permitidos (la cuenta de fanfiction que los bloqueó sola… ¡loca!). A todos los que dejen reviews… prometo contestarles personalmente._

_Ahora… ¡A leer!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

Brian McDowell se sentó de nuevo en el sillón que se encontraba en su oficina, pensando que ésta sería un trabajo extra descomunal para él. No creía que Fudge le quitara los otros pendientes que le llegaran. Pero al fin él saldría de su rutina diaria, lejos de cacharros muggles encantados por magos ociosos.

Tratando de alejar el molesto fantasma que para él era Fudge, se recostó en su sillón, y se dispuso a dormir, hasta que la respuesta desde Hogwarts le fuera entregada.

-q29-

_Estimado Albus Dumbledore:_

_Por medio de la presente__ misiva hago un llamado a su comprensión, para otorgar al representante del ministerio, Brian McDowell, el permiso conveniente que le permita utilizar la información recopilada dentro de los expedientes de los alumnos de su institución, asimismo como de el libro mágico en el cual los nacimientos de los niños magos se ha registrado desde tiempo inmemorable. Esto, con motivo de la organización de un evento que a éstos involucra, y que se detalla en la hoja adjunta a esta carta._

_Atentamente,_

_Cornelius Fudge._

_Ministro de Magia._

Dumbledore se restregó los ojos, al notar algunos rayos de sol desde su ventana. La lechuza que le había llevado la carta hasta su habitación personal en Hogwarts seguía postrada al lado de su cama, esperando, o eso creía él, la respuesta a la carta que acababa de leer. No le gustaba mucho el ministerio, pero no quería tener problemas ahora que la guerra había finalizado.

Terminó de firmar la carta en la que había estado trabajando los últimos minutos, bajo la atenta mirada de la lechuza marrón:

_Señor ministro:_

_He decidido conceder a la petición que me ha sido formulada en la misiva enviada con anterioridad. Brindo el permiso sólo a la persona mencionada, Brian McDowell. Confío en que éste cuenta con su confianza, Fudge._

_Haga el favor de reportar cuándo hará uso de esta información, para proveer al señor McDowell de la ayuda necesaria._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

-Q29-

El día era perfecto: las nubes se asomaban apenas en el cielo, mientras que el sol deslumbraba con su eterno resplandor. A lo largo observaba una enorme hilera de casas multifuncionales, con las cuales cualquier familia sería totalmente feliz, habitándolas confortablemente.

Un hombre caminaba por la acera derecha de aquella calle de nombre Privet Drive, mientras comía algo que no se alcanzaba a vislumbrar a la distancia. Este hombre de considerable estatura miraba fijamente un punto en el cielo. Alzaba su mano para cubrirse de la intensa luz que inundaba el lugar, mientras hurgaba el cielo en busca de alguna señal u objeto, que, al parecer, no encontró.

Siguió caminando, hasta encontrarse frente a un hogar de común apariencia, con un número 4 de metal colocado en la puerta frontal de la misma. Miró a ambos lados, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie vigilándolo, y tocó la puerta tres veces con los nudillos.

Una mujer de aspecto extrañamente parecido a una jirafa le abrió la puerta, sin embargo, un segundo después, ésta fue azotada en su cara. El hombre esperó pacientemente durante algunos minutos. La señora volvió a abrir la puerta y lo dejó pasar, no sin cierta reticencia.

-Creo que sabe bien qué asunto es el que debo de tratar con ustedes- comenzó el anciano, mirando con sus azules ojos a la pareja dueña de la casa, la señora jirafa, y un señor de aspecto enorme y redondo.

La pareja no contestó, pero sus cuerpos inmóviles en la sala de estar contestaban la pregunta formulada. Sabían exactamente la razón de tan extraña visita… mas no querían aceptarlo.

El sol ya había desaparecido para cuando el hombre salió andando de la casa, enfadado, rumbo a un destino desconocido.

-Q29-

La mansión Malfoy siempre ha sido reconocida por su antigua y rica arquitectura. Está compuesta por cerca de 26 habitaciones, salones de juegos, despachos, comedores principales y secundarios, y baños. Su estilo era de un lujo inigualable. Había sido construida cerca del siglo XVII por los ancestros de los actuales ocupantes de la misma, siendo modificada sólo en pequeños detalles, que la hacían más funcional al paso del tiempo.

Su color beige sobresalía de entre el verdor que la rodeaba, al tener enormes jardines como parte de la propiedad. Desde lejos, ésta se alzaba imponente, altiva y sobresaliente frente a las casas del pueblo vecino.

Sam miró la construcción por última vez ese día, estaba decidido a no volverse a acercar a ella. Algo le decía que no debía acercarse, aunque cada día se le hacía más atrayente. Algo había tras las cortinas cerradas de aquella casa que lo hacía temblar, y al mismo tiempo emocionarse. Definitivamente estaba confundido, pero iba tarde al trabajo, y sabía que eso le costaría aún más caro. Apuró el paso, para llegar lo más pronto posible.

Aquél día en la tienda no había mucha clientela, por lo que Sam no tuvo mucho trabajo después de haber recibido du regaño de parte de su propia madre.

"Ni porque soy su hijo me perdona algunos minutos de retraso"- pensaba, mientras sonaba la campanilla que estaba colocada en la puerta, avisando la entrada de alguien.

El muchacho se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando logró vislumbrar al recién llegado. Éste tenía puesta una túnica larga y obscura, pero extrañamente brillosa, y tenía el cabello largo y rubio platino. Extraño, pero hipnotizante.

El recién llegado cruzó la estancia y vio a Sam con sus ojos gris acero. Sam sintió que sus piernas no respondían a su mente, que le decía que se alejara, que tenía que irse, que era peligroso que siguiera allí, que su vida peligraba y que debía correr para intentar resguardarse. Pero sus piernas estaban clavadas en el suelo.

El extraño llegó finalmente a la barra y se paró frente a Sam. El muchacho seguía con una gran opresión en el pecho que le molestaba y alertaba a la vez. Sin embargo, sin saber de dónde, su voz pronunció algunas palabras, usual y cotidianamente dichas a la llegada de un cliente:

-¿Qué es lo que le puedo ofrecer, señor…?

-¿Tiene extracto de manzanilla, y sangre de dragón?- contestó el extraño con una voz suave y profunda.

A los ojos muggles, el lugar era una farmacia, mas para el mundo mágico era una boticaria, que vendía los elementos para las pociones. Sam seguía algo descolocado, pero más tranquilo al ver que sólo quería algunos ingredientes, tal como los demás visitantes.

Sam lo atendió con presteza, intercambiando los elementos por el dinero que el hombre le ofrecía, supervisando que la cantidad fuera la correcta. Sam estaba contando el dinero, cuando sintió un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, que pronto se extendió hacia su rostro, adormeciéndolo lentamente. Volteó su rostro hacia su cliente, quien lo miraba con escrutinio. Su mente se negaba a cooperar, tratando inútilmente de mantenerse despierta, y mandando imágenes de su niñez…

_Se encontraba en un jardín inmenso, tenía alrededor de cinco años, y una escoba en miniatura en la mano. Se colocaba sobre ella, y sobrevolaba sobre el jardín. De pronto, oía un grito, otro niño le llamaba, tenía el cabello platinado y los ojos grises, y estaba sobre una escoba voladora también. Escuchaba su propia voz infantil respondiendo al llamado: "¡Yo atraparé la snitch, te ganaré, Draco!_

Su mente al fin dejó de luchar, y Sam se perdió en las imágenes de sus recuerdos infantiles.

-Q29-

Brian se sintió profundamente aliviado cuando recibió el permiso de parte de Albus Dumbledore, no quería tener a ese hombre en su contra.

Inmediatamente, le informó que iría al día siguiente a comenzar con la revisión de los archivos de los alumnos. Más tranquilo, Brian volvió a la lista de familias de abolengo con años de antigüedad y respeto dentro de la sociedad mágica.

Algunas de ellas se encontraban fuera del país, y algunas otras no poseían candidatos aceptables para la contienda a celebrarse, ya fuera porque eran demasiado jóvenes o muy viejos.

Todavía le sorprendía lo extraño de la situación en la que se encontraba como organizador. La carta de los Malfoy era algo intrigante. Todavía recordaba con exactitud las palabras escritas con una preciosa caligrafía, en tinta que brillaba con una luz propia, de color verde esmeralda, días atrás, cuando se encontraba en la guardia nocturna:

_Señor ministro:_

_Como bien es sabido por usted, la familia Malfoy cuenta con un ancestral poder mágico que ha sido heredado por generaciones. Este poder, herencia de Freda Malfoy, quien era una veela, ha sido transmitido en su totalidad a mi único heredero, Draco. Le recuerdo que la unión de Freda a nuestra familia es un hecho que confirma el poder e importancia de nuestra sangre._

_Cabe destacar, Fudge, que la herencia veela se acrecienta con el paso del tiempo, tras el cumplimiento de la mayoría de edad, hasta la unión de mi hijo con su pareja legítima. Para ello, convoco la realización de un Contrato Veela, por el cual mi hijo tendrá los medios por los cuales elegirá a su pareja. Usted sabe cuáles son los requisitos para el mismo, por lo que espero los resultados en una semana. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Brian recordó que tenía que darse mucha prisa, el señor Malfoy había estipulado un plazo, y éste casi se había cumplido… todo por culpa de un inútil que se encargaba del acomodo de carpetas en el ministerio, que no había reconocido el sello de los Malfoy. Sólo le quedaba un día. _¡Merlín me libre de la ira de los Malfoy!_

-Q29-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Minerva McGonagall siempre se había distinguido por tener todo bajo control. Esto se evidenciaba principalmente en su trabajo, pues todos sabían que transformar algo requería de paciencia y exactitud, además de una gran concentración, sin embargo, en los últimos minutos estaba perdiendo su tan sabida concentración mientras revisaba el temario de los alumnos de séptimo año que se daría en clases. Tenía que cambiarlo debido a las actividades inesperadas que el director le había informado el día anterior.

_ i __Estaba sentada en su escritorio, rodeada de pergaminos: cartas de __Hogwarts__, listas de materiales, __Albus__Dumbedore__ apareció en la entrada de su despacho, con un gesto extraño en su anciano rostro. _

_-Minerva, querida, necesito que vigiles a un trabajador del ministerio que quiere revisar los archivos de los estudiantes, incluyendo el libro de los nacimientos._

_La profesora se había visto reticente a dejar explorar a aquél individuo sus amados libros, pero no tuvo salida, así que se dedicó a vigilar concienzudamente a ese tal McDowell, para que no dañara nada. Al final, el señor había salido con una lista de nombres. _

_MacGonagall__ estaba curiosa. La lista incluía alumnos de varias familias mágicas importantes, entre ellas, algunos de sus propios alumnos, que cursarían sexto y séptimo año en __Hogwarts__. Poco tiempo después, la curiosidad fue saciada por el mismo director, al explicarle la situación en la que los alumnos se verían envueltos y/o expuestos a lo largo del año escolar. __McGonagall__ se sorprendió, y su curiosidad volvió a surgir, al recordar los nombres incluidos en la lista del funcionario del ministerio.__ /i _

-q29-

Abrió los ojos, su visión estaba borrosa, y se encontraba mareado. Los cerró. Sintió bajo él una cómoda y mullida cama, y varios almohadones. Intentó levantarse, pero los rastros del hechizo que lo debilitó aún seguían en su cuerpo. Lo intentó de nuevo varias veces, hasta que se dio por vencido y cambió su objetivo. Abrió los párpados, no sin alguna dificultad, y trató de enfocar la vista. Su visión poco a poco recobró la nitidez, y él al fin pudo ponerse de pie. Sam miró a su alrededor y confirmó que el haber visto a Lucius Malfoy entrar a la tienda y pronunciar contra él un hechizo, no era un sueño.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había levantado, pero calculó que habían sido aproximadamente algunas horas, pues el gran ventanal de la habitación le había mostrado el ahora oculto sol. No entendía por qué se encontraba en ese lugar, no entendía qué podía querer Lucius Malfoy de él que no pudiera conseguir por otro medio que no fuera el raptarlo.

Una bandeja de comida había aparecido después de un rato de haberse levantado, y se encontraba en un lugar acogedor. La comida era excelente, y el lugar también, por lo que Sam se encontraba algo desconcertado. Lucius no lo trataría bien si lo iba a lastimar¿o sí?

Unos pasos sonaron en el corredor conjunto a la habitación de huéspedes. Sí, porque Sam sabía que ésa era la habitación de huéspedes, pues había estado en numerosas ocasiones allí, cuando aún era niño y su madre no lo había obligado a cortar su amistad con Draco. Oh, sí. Habían sido buenos amigos, pero eso ya de muchos años. No lo había vuelto a ver desde los seis años. Los pasos dejaron de escucharse, y pronto la puerta se vio abierta por una elfina.

-Señor, el señor Malfoy padre lo espera en su despacho, Winnie lo guiará hasta allá- dijo.

Siguió entonces con bastante curiosidad a la elfina, y algo de temor, pues no sabía qué esperar de Lucius Malfoy. Sabía que su vida no corría peligro, pues él mismo era un sangre limpia, además de que su familia había sido completamente neutral dentro de la guerra, por lo que no había tenido problemas directos con alguno de los bandos. Su madre pensaba que los sangre sucia y muggles no eran mejores que un sangre limpia, sin embargo, no deseaba su muerte, ni nada parecido, en realidad, no le importaban mucho, siempre y cuando no la molestaran. Para muchos, Alexa Knight, su madre, era un misterio.

Llegó al despacho en unos minutos, aquella tan conocida puerta de caoba, grabada con el escudo de los Malfoy rodeado en los bordes por una serpiente, en honor a Slytherin, casa a la que los Malfoy habían pertenecido por generaciones, le daba la bienvenida.

-Adelante, Señor Knight, siéntese.-

Aquél hombre rubio, de ojos grises, se encontraba frente a él. Por fin sabría su suerte. La moneda ya estaba lanzada, y entró al despacho.

-q29-

Harry se encontraba totalmente frustrado. Estaba en aquél vagón del metro muggle, dirigiéndose, junto con seis aurores, hacia King Cross, hacia la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Aunque se encontraba vacío el metro, al ser todavía temprano, Harry sentía una opresión en el pecho. Y es que, su último viaje en el expreso de Howgarts no lo pasaría con sus amigos. El director Dumbledore le había mandado una carta en la cual le indicaba (o mas bien ordenaba) que fuera a Hogwarts dos días antes de lo ordinario. En esa carta no se especificaba el porqué de su ida prematura hasta el colegio, y aunque le había preguntado a los miembros de la antigua Orden, y hasta al mismísimo Severus Sanpe, nadie sabía o quería decirle el porqué tendría que abandonar su último viaje hacia Hogwarts con sus compañeros e ir solo dos días antes.

Y ahora se encontraba camino a Hogwarts. Había destrozado ventanas, quebrado cuadros, y desgarrado cortinas en un ataque de furia debido a su magia, y ni siquiera con ese desastre se habían apiadado de él. DEBÍA ir a Hogwarts como había mandado el director. Y Harry estaba enfadado con eso. Ni siquiera el surtido de golosinas que Ron y Hermione le habían regalado para el viaje le había consolado en lo más mínimo.

Pronto llegó a la estación del expreso de Hogwarts, subió al tren escarlata, seguido por algunos aurores, y antes de que éstos pudieran hacer algún comentario, se había encerrado en uno de los compartimentos, solo. Tomó i _Enlaces mágicos__ /i _, y se dispuso a leer. Después de todo, pensó, me pasaré horas solo, hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

-q29-

-Hola, Samuel, siéntate, espero que estés bien- le dijo el Sr. Malfoy – y te pido disculpas por la manera que tuve que emplear para que llegaras aquí, pero estoy seguro, tu madre no te lo hubiera permitido.

Sam se sentó frente a Lucius, que se encontraba en un cómodo sillón alto, sin embargo éste no permaneció allí, pues se paró y volvió a hablar.

-Te pido no me interrumpas mientras te explico esto, a menos de que te pierdas por completo y no entiendas nada de lo que hablo, pues necesito que comprendas la magnitud de la situación en la que estarás involucrado, si aceptas, que es lo que espero que hagas, a favor de Draco.

Volteó a ver a Sam y conectó sus iris grises con las chocolate de él.

-Lo haré corto, ya que no tenemos tiempo para dar muchos detalles.

Como debes de saber, hace algunas generaciones los magos decidieron mezclarse con muggles para que los genes mágicos perduraran. Sin embargo, algunas familias que saben de la importancia de que sigamos siendo sangre pura desistieron de ello, entre ellos los Malfoy, y buscaron otra manera de que sus genes no se extinguieran, y la encontraron. Se mezclaron con seres mágicos, aquellos que son casi humanos. Esto fue logrado únicamente gracias a que estas familias poseen gran potencial mágico, sin el cual no hubieran subsistido, ya que las uniones no se hubieran realizado.

Freda Malfoy era una veela pura, y su herencia ha sido recibida por cada Malfoy que ha nacido. Al contrario de lo que algunos piensan, este gen no se debilita, pues se ha mezclado del todo con los propios, y es tan inherente a nosotros como el que nos favorece con el cabello platino.

Quizá no lo sepas, pero al cumplir los veela los 17 años reciben su herencia, que es el recibimiento de su poder y belleza en su totalidad. Esto, sin embargo, viene acompañado de la búsqueda de su pareja definitiva. Draco ha cumplido ya los diecisiete.

Sé que estás pensando en que nada de esto te afecta a ti y que no deberías de estar escuchando sobre la historia de la familia Malfoy en mi despacho, sino en tu casa, con tu madre, pero sí estás relacionado. Necesito que estés en Hogwarts este año, vigilando a Draco, manteniendo a raya su herencia y alejando a los posibles agresores.

Sé que a ti no te afectará la herencia de Draco, pues tu familia se mezcló con alguien mitad elfo, además de que sé que tu familia estudia a los veela desde hace generaciones y cuentas con la información necesaria para cuidar de mi hijo. Además de que sabes lo que conlleva el llamado Contrato Veela para Draco y sus participantes, por lo que podrías ser el mediador…

Después de esto, Lucius Malfoy lo miró de nuevo directamente y le dijo:

-¿Irás a Hogwarts con Draco?

Sam no pudo hablar. Su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos. Sólo después de sentir cómo su cabeza se movía hacia arriba y abajo en un gesto afirmativo, estuvo consciente del problema en el que se había metido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La luna ya había hecho su aparición en el cielo inglés, que en ese momento se encontraba plagado de estrellas, cuando Harry Potter se despertó dentro del compartimiento del expreso escolar. Sobre su regazo se encontraba un pesado libro, sus lentes estaban tirados al piso, su pelo estaba revuelto y su ropa algo arrugada por el viaje.

El sonido de un silbato fue repetido, despertando por completo al niño-que-vivió de su letargo, e instándolo a que cambiara sus ropas muggles por las de magos. Ese año, Harry había podido contar ya con la fortuna completa de la familia Potter, y, junto con Remus y Sirius, había comprado un guardarropa completo, con ropa de todo tipo, a su medida. Harry había estado bastante incómodo frente a esa situación, pero su padrino le había dicho que era lo menos que se merecía, alegando además de que era un Potter, y debía vestir bien.

Con todas sus cosas reducidas en el bolsillo del pantalón, Harry bajó, acompañado de dos aurores, del tren, y se dirigió hacia los carruajes tirados por threstals, miró el castillo y sintió crecer un sentimiento de nostalgia, al recodar todos los momentos compartidos con sus amigos, y la batalla final, que había sido en el colegio, y en la cual él mismo había librado al mundo mágico de un destino bastante malo.

Levantó la vista y vio con cierto dolor algunos de los daños ocasionados con anterioridad a e castillo, y que actualmente estaban en reparación. Una de las torres estaba destruida, además de parte de los invernaderos, sin embargo, a pesar de ello, Hogwarts se miraba todavía imponente, como en sus mejores años. Parecía que los siglos y guerras no lo afectaban. Se veía dispuesto a seguir con el honor de ser el lugar donde se formarían los jóvenes magos.

Harry caminó hacia el vestíbulo, y se dirigió hacia la oficina del director, Albus Dumbledore. Recorrió el camino casi sin notar por dónde caminaba, se sabía el camino de memoria, además de que conocía el castillo mejor que la palma de su mano. Pronto se encontró frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada de la oficina, y recordó que no se sabía la contraseña. Volteó para preguntarle a los aurores, y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo, y que los aurores no lo habían seguido desde hace mucho, desde que había entrado al castillo. Recordó vagamente que uno de ellos le había dicho algo sobre el Comedor.

Se colocó de nuevo frente a la gárgola guardián y la miró de mala manera.

-¿Caramelo de limón¿Grageas Bertie-Bott¿Helado de cacahuate¿Duendes de fresa¿Paleta de calabaza¿Hormigas ácidas¿Hipogrifos helados?...

Después de quince minutos sin que la gárgola se moviera ni un solo milímetro, y de nombrar toda la mercancía de Honeydukes que conocía, Harry se dio por vencido y se sentó junto a ella, y pensó en alguna golosina que se le hubiera escapado. En eso estaba cuando de pronto la gárgola se movió y comenzó a girar, signo de que alguien salía de la oficina. Albus Dumbledore apareció en el pasillo, vestido con una capa lila con estrellas plateadas, y sombrero a juego.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry¿Por qué no fuiste con los aurores al comedor?-

-Con que eso fue lo que me dijeron los aurores… lo siento profesor, pero no presté mucha atención y tenía entendido que tenía que dirigirme hacia aquí nada más llegando al colegio.

-Bien, Harry, ya que estás aquí, tendremos esa pequeña reunión que pensaba sería después de la cena… bien, no hay ningún problema, sube.

Dumbledore y Harry subieron al despacho, y se sentaron. Harry inspeccionaba los pequeños y curiosos artefactos que se encontraban en la oficina, mientras que el director se sentaba y acomodaba en su asiento tras el escritorio.

-Bien, tengo que informarte que no te quedarás en la Torre de Gryffindor, puesto que fue la torre dañada dentro de la batalla, y aún está en reparación, por lo pronto, te quedarás en una habitación del segundo piso. Ah, cierto, Harry, tengo que decirte que también este año se llevará a cabo un evento del que serás informado el día de mañana, supongo, junto con los demás alumnos que han llegado hoy, así que por lo pronto, termina de comer estos sándwiches, para poder conducirte, pues la cena en el Gran Comedor ya ha terminado.

Harry, que había estado comiendo durante la explicación, terminó con el último sándwich, y se levantó con dificultad, ya que sentía en todo el cuerpo una terrible pesadez, que le incitaba a llegar a su cuarto, y dormirse inmediatamente.

Pronto llegaron al segundo piso, y se pararon frente a un cuadro de un unicornio dorado, por lo que podía deducir, era un bebé. El director se acercó hasta éste y le acarició la oreja derecha, al mismo tiempo que decía quedamente: "Afrodita".

Harry se extrañó internamente por la contraseña, pero no dijo nada, y entró tras el director, quien le decía las particularidades del lugar. Pero Harry no escuchaba, pues ya se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala. Dumbledore sólo sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, y salió de la habitación. Ya tendría Harry a la mañana siguiente una sorpresa.

-q29-

El sol le dio la bienvenida a Harry en un nuevo día, radiante, como siempre en verano. Se levantó con pereza de la habitación en la que Dumbledore lo había hospedado, y se dirigió al baño, para ducharse. Tras vestirse, se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Las mesas de Hogwarts estaban ocupadas por una buena cantidad de gente. Había alumnos de Hogwarts y otros muchachos y chicas que Harry nunca había visto antes. Sin embargo, aparte del hecho sorpresivo de enterarse de que él no sería el único que estaría en Hogwarts esos días, lo que más le causó curiosidad era que había una gran cantidad de adultos también. Y, por lo que podía observar, aparentemente se trataba de la familia de los muchachos que se encontraban en el comedor.

De pronto se sintió muy tonto parado allí sin moverse, y caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor por inercia, para tomar su desayuno. Se sentó, y se sirvió cereal, pan tostado y jugo, mientras miraba a su alrededor, observando a quienes le rodeaban.

Miró a una muchacha muy bonita, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, que hablaba en francés con una mujer de similar apariencia; a dos muchachos de piel obscura y rasgos algo árabes jugando una partida de naipes, y a otros más jugando ajedrez. Su mente divagó sobre lo que sus amigos podrían estar haciendo en ese momento, y la razón por la que estas personas estaban allí, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Volteó, y cambió su expresión sorprendida por una sonrisa: Neville Longhbottom estaba allí.

Tras la sorpresa inicial de ambos por encontrarse allí y en tan extrañas circunstancias y con gente extraña en el colegio, Neville y Harry comenzaron a platicar de lo más normal, comentando lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones, y lo que pensaban realizar durante su último año en el colegio, en caso de Harry, contra los Slytherin, y en caso de Neville, en cuanto a la materia de herbología, pues tenía pensado estudiar algo relacionado a la misma.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que el director y la profesora McGonagall se habían puesto de pie hasta que un pesado silencio inundó el Gran Comedor, a pesar de no haber contado con mucho ruido anteriormente.

El director alisó su barba, pasando su mano a lo largo de la misma, y miró el comedor con infinita paciencia, y con un brillo poco común en los azules ojos.

-Bienvenidos, sean todos ustedes.

Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores, y pasó la vista por los lugares vacíos, y por los que deberían de estar ocupados el primero de septiembre. Sólo se encontraba McGonagall y Snape, junto con Dumbledore, además de un señor joven que no conocía. Se dio cuenta también que todos los ocupantes estaban poniendo mucha atención a las palabras del director, por lo que se esforzó en concentrarse y seguir el discurso que estaba pronunciando Dumbledore.

-Bien, les recuerdo que sus tutores ya han firmado el Contrato Veela, y saben los pormenores. Sólo les recuerdo que no hay marcha atrás y que todos deben de participar en la contienda hasta que sean eliminados por el jurado que califica. El veela que se disputa vendrá hoy en la noche, y se hará la selección de aquellos participantes aptos para las pruebas que se llevarán a cabo durante el primer trimestre. Les recuerdo a los participantes que no son alumnos de esta institución que serán alojados en este castillo, junto uno de sus familiares, en caso de ser necesario.

Harry no entendía. … _¿Pruebas¿__Veela__¿tutores¿Contrato?..._

-¿Me perdí de algo, Neville?

-Oh, Harry, no me digas que no sabes nada de esto…

-No.

-… ¡Rayos!... te dije que no me dijeras…

Y Neville lo miró de una manera que Harry nunca pensó que él lo miraría: con lástima.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola! siento haber tardado en actualizar... lo siento! ... como compensa, traté de que fuera algo más largo.. y pasé de las 2200 palabras!! wuu !! todo un logro!_**

**_saludos a todos!_**

**_Atte: Quetzal _**

****

**Capítulo 5**

Harry se liberó de la impresión un minuto después, y la curiosidad, y la increíble sospecha de que algo definitivamente estaba pasando a su alrededor, y que él, de alguna manera retorcida, estaba involucrado… y ¡Dumbledore no le había mencionado nada!...

Volteó a ver a Neville, esperando una explicación del porqué de su mirada, y sobre lo que Dumbledore había hablado. Neville suspiró y miró a Harry con cara de circunstancias.

-Vamos- le dijo Harry, mientras se levantaba de la mesa de Gryffindor y arrastraba a Neville del codo hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor. Neville agarró rápidamente un par de tostadas en una servilleta, y salió junto con Harry del comedor. Harry se dirigió hacia su habitación, en el segundo piso, y tras decir la contraseña, pasó junto con Neville a través del retrato. Se sentó en la cama, y esperó a que Neville se situara en una de las sillas de la habitación, y terminara su tostada.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Harry después de algunos minutos. Neville tragó el último pedazo de tostada con algo más de dificultad de lo normal.- ¿Me dirás?

-Bueno, Harry, esto no es fácil de explicar, pero trataré de que comprendas lo que está sucediendo en el colegio en estos momentos, sobre lo que el director dijo, mas creo que no podré contestar todas tus preguntas…

-¡Empieza ya, Neville, deja de hacer rodeos!-

-Bueno, supongo que ya sabes que son los enlaces mágicos¿no? – Miró a Harry, y vio un gesto afirmativo de su parte, por lo que continuó- … pues, según mi abuela, un enlace mágico es la unión de la magia de dos seres eternamente, pues no hay manera de romper este vínculo. Lo que Dumbledore ha dicho hoy en durante el desayuno es parte de la organización de un enlace, Harry.

Neville miró con algo de temor a Harry, no queriendo continuar con la explicación. Harry, al notar esto, se limitó a enviarle una mirada amenazante con sus verdes ojos. Esperó a que reanudara la explicación, mirando al muchacho fijamente, casi sin parpadear.

-Harry, se supone que todo esto ya deberías de saberlo, pues estás aquí, con nosotros. Lo que ha dicho Dumbledore, como ya te dije, es parte de los preparativos de un enlace mágico, en este caso, de un veela. Según mi abuela, se reúne a un grupo de magos con ciertas características, que son designadas por la familia de quien realizará el enlace. –

Neville se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en la estancia del cuarto, mirando cada cierto tiempo a Harry, algo nervioso.

-Para cada enlace mágico se realizan ciertos procedimientos, una ceremonia o algo así. No lo sé muy bien porque nunca he estado en uno, hasta ahora. Muchos de los enlaces importantes en el mundo mágico se basan en el poder mágico, Harry. Para el enlace que se llevará a cabo en Hogwarts este semestre… pues… se harán algunas pruebas… con las que se decidirá el mejor candidato… o al menos eso es lo que me han dicho.

Harry trataba de encontrarle la lógica a lo que su amigo le estaba explicando, pero por más que se esforzaba, no podía comprender cómo es que él se podía encontrar remotamente ligado a eso. No encontraba la manera en la que se pudiera haber envuelto en eso. ¡Es que era totalmente inaceptable¡Era una broma!, sí, eso era, una broma preparada por los gemelos, o por su chiflado director¡Y habían engañado a Neville, también, para que fuera más creíble!

Todavía se encontraba tratando de asimilar la información que Neville le había dado, cuando oyó que éste decía algo que se sumaba a la lista de incógnitas de Harry:

-Si no sabías nada de esto¿cómo puede ser que estés aquí, si para participar se necesita la firma de los tutores?

Harry, al igual que Neville, no conocía la respuesta.

-q29-

Se encontraba frente a un árbol que tenía la edad de él mismo. Era grande, frondoso y de distintas tonalidades de color verde. Le gustaba ese árbol. Le gustaba recostarse contra el tronco bajo la sombra, relajarse y pensar sobre cualquier cosa, o mirar el atardecer desde allí.

Draco se encontraba recostado de nuevo bajo el árbol, tratando de escapar de las miradas que su padre le había enviado desde la última semana. Sabía, de cierta manera, que esas miradas y las respuestas algo esquivas a sus preguntas al respecto se debían a su herencia, que acababa de recibir hacía poco, relativamente.

Oyó unos pasos. Era poco común que tuvieran visitas, excluyendo a los amigos de Draco, pero estaba muy cercano el reingreso a clases como para que fueran ellos. Volteó perezosamente hacia su derecha, donde se había sentado la persona que había oído llegar.

¡No podía creer que se encontrara aquí!, siendo que la última vez había sido hacía muchos años. Pudo ver los cambios que le habían sucedido a su amigo: estaba obviamente más alto y su rostro más delgado. Sin embargo, el cabello castaño y los ojos miel seguían tal y como los recordaba. De pronto, sintió algo de vergüenza, que no demostró, pues se le había quedado viendo sin decir nada. Creyó propio quitar el silencio, pero Sam se le adelantó.

-Hola, Draco, cuánto tiempo¿no crees?- Y le sonrió amigablemente

Draco no supo cómo fue que perdió su porte y elegancia, y permitió que su ropa se hiciera un desastre. Sólo supo que un minuto después ambos compartían un abrazo, tal como cuando eran pequeños, y eran los mejores amigos.

Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron, y a ambos les pareció que no habían pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron.

-q29-

Draco necesitaba una ducha, urgentemente. Se encontraba batido en lodo, sudado, y con más tierra en su cabello que en toda su vida, pero, extrañamente, se encontraba feliz. Había estado jugando quidditch durante la tarde, junto a Sam, como en los viejos tiempos, aunque, obviamente, ahora era mucho más rudo que cuando eran niños.

Sam estaba también muy contento, ya se le había pasado el efecto del regaño que su madre le había dado cuando se apareció en su casa, para explicarle todo a su madre.

_Llegaron a la casa de Sam tras haber desayunado. Era una casa grande, de dos pisos, con aspecto bastante alegre, gracias al jardín que se extendía alrededor de la misma, repleto de plantas mágicas. __Draco__ no pudo evitar pensar que su maestra de __herbología__Sprout__, envidiaría ese jardín. Una sonrisa algo maliciosa le cruzó el rostro al pensar en ello._

_Sam le había explicado que él sería el encargado de "vigilar" a su __veela__ interno, contra cualquier ataque que pudiera sucederle, o controlarlo, si fuera el caso. Para ello, dispondría de algunas pociones específicas. __Draco__ se había sorprendido un poco, pero, desde luego, se imaginaba algo así de parte de su padre, por lo que no lo tomó como una ofensa, pues era la excusa perfecta para reanudar su amistad con Sam, años atrás arrancada por la madre de éste._

_Un elfo abrió la puerta y los dirigió hacia la sala, donde se encontraba la madre de Sam, __Alexa__Knight__. Éste __intentó explicarle a su madre la situación en la que ahora se encontraba involucrado. Ella se había encontrado muy tranquila hasta que supo que el chico que estaba al lado de su niño no era otro que se parecía a un __Malfoy__, sino uno real. __Casi se abalanzó en contra de __Draco__, pero su educación como sangre pura se lo impidió. _

_Draco__ dio gracias en ese momento a las normas de etiqueta._

_Alexa__Knight__ comprendió, al final, tras muchas promesas de parte de ambos muchachos en cuanto a su cuidado y comportamiento, que __Draco__ necesitaba de la ayuda de __Sam.__ Sin embargo, no se había quedado con una sonrisa en la cara, después de todo, estaban hablando del hijo de __Lucius__Malfoy__, y de un pequeño rapto de su hijo por parte de éste. _

_Los muchachos, tras haber recogido rápidamente las pertenencias de Sam, a toque de varita, por supuesto, salieron rápidamente de la casa antes de que a la señora __Knight__ le diera por desquitar su enojo con ellos_

Se dirigieron Draco y Sam hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, para quitarse todo el barro antes de la cena. Antes de que Lucius Malfoy llegara y los degollara por ensuciar su preciosa mansión, y perder toda elegancia, al llenarse de barro.

Para cuando Lucius Malfoy llegó a la cena, ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, vestidos de manera impecable. Lucius Malfoy sonrió, y los chicos también, dirigiéndose miradas cómplices.

Los elfos se habían encargado de no dejar huella alguna del piso o la ropa enlodada.

… ni de la guerra de comida que había tenido lugar en ese mismo comedor hacía apenas unos minutos.

-q29-

Harry se encontraba en el estadio de quiddicht, contemplando el horizonte sobre su escoba. Había estado allí algunas horas. No sabía bien cuánto. Había ido después de la plática que había tenido con Dumbledore.

El recuerdo de esa plática todavía lo desconcertaba, y enfadaba de cierta manera. El director le había explicado que sería parte de una contienda en la que se disputaría el ser pareja de un veela. Serían calificados, seleccionados, y sólo Merlín sabía qué otras cosas más hasta dar el veredicto final, por parte del disputado.

Y es que Harry había intentado todo lo que pasó por su mente para librarse de aquél contrato que estaba a punto de efectuarse. ¡Pero no había logrado absolutamente nada!

Le tenían atado. Había documentos firmados que avalaban eso. Lo que, irónicamente, le daba la respuesta a la pregunta de Neville sobre la autorización de tutores. En manos de Dumbledore estaba, ni más ni menos, un documento en el que se autorizaba la participación de Harry en dicho evento…

… firmado por los Dursleys, y por el mismo ministro...

Estaba enfadado. Sí. Mucho. Dubledore pudo haberlo evitado, antes de que el contrato fuera sellado con los nombres de los participantes. Pero el anciano creyó que Harry sabía de ello, y que había aceptado. ¿Cómo demonios había creído el director que había aceptado algo de lo que no tenía idea? Dumbledore explicó que, según lo que había averiguado, Fudge lo había introducido en la competencia por el simple hecho de ser el niño que vivió. Por eso había omitido el requisito de la familia del veela sobre la pureza de la sangre. El poder del chico de oro lo compensaba.

Ya no le quedaba más que resignarse.

Y allí estaba, volando como loco, siendo observado por algunos extraños desde las gradas, y por Neville, que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo del lugar.

Viró hacia la derecha y bajó a toda velocidad. Se detuvo a un metro del suelo, y bajó de un salto de la escoba.

Ya había anochecido. Todavía algo enfadado, se dirigió con paso lento hacia el castillo, necesitaba cenar y descansar después de haber volado tan frenéticamente. Definitivamente eso le había relajado. La adrenalina descargada en el vuelo lo había hecho sentirse mucho más tranquilo.

Y es que se dio cuenta de algo importante, algo sobre lo que no había pensado antes. Si se casaba, tendría una familia.

Una familia.

Y eso de verdad lo deseaba.

Tras llegar a su habitación, y pronunciar la contraseña, se dirigió inmediatamente al baño, para despejarse y limpiarse. Al salir, se vistió con una túnica de color verde obscuro, con algunos detalles plateados. Bastante Slytherin según Harry, pero que a Sirius le había encantado desde que la vio por primera vez en su ahijado, según él, combinaba con sus ojos. Harry sólo sabía que le quedaba mejor que algunos otros colores.

Salió completamente arreglado de su habitación y, tras caminar por los conocidos pasillos de Hogwarts, llegó al Gran Comedor. Vislumbró rápidamente a Neville dentro de la multitud de gente que se encontraba dentro, y se sentó junto a él en la que se suponía era la mesa de Gryffindor.

La cena acababa de ser servida cuando un alegre Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, vestía una alegre túnica amarilla, que dañaba la vista a más de uno.

Todos los que se hallaban en el Gran Comedor dejaron sus conversaciones de lado, y voltearon a ver al director de la afamada escuela de magia.

-Como les había mencionado con anterioridad, el veela que involucra a todos ustedes en un contrato, al que ustedes mismos han accedido, y por el que los jóvenes demostrarán su poder llegó hace un momento, y nos acompañará en esta cena. Estoy seguro que todos nos alegramos por su llegada.

_Harry no prestaba mucha atención al director. Tenía mucho sueño. El vuelo durante horas había acabado con gran parte de sus energías. Harry sólo reaccionó cuando mencionaron "__veela__" y "cena". _

Harry dirigió su vista hacia una puerta que se encontraba cerca de la mesa de profesores, por la cual él había entrado en cuarto año tras haber sido seleccionado como cuarto campeón del torneo de los tres magos.

Un chico salió de esa puerta. Su aire de majestuosidad, y eterna elegancia lo delataron. Harry ya lo conocía, y el reconocerlo hizo que Harry se despertara por completo.

Era Draco Malfoy.

**¿Qué les pareció??!! **

**Exijo comentarios, chicas(os)!!!! Go!!! ... que de verdad me he vuelto algo adicta a los reviews... jajaj prometo contestar proximamente todos los q no haya contestado...**

**Nos leemos!!**

**Quetzal**

**Go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Estaba revisando su baúl por tercera ocasión en una hora. Necesitaba saber que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Necesitaba ver que todo fuera perfecto, como siempre.

Su ropa estaba doblada perfectamente, separada por temporadas y colores, tal como había ordenado a los elfos en la mañana. Pero eso ya lo sabía. Casi se sabía de memoria la localización de cada una de las piezas de ropa que se encontraban en el baúl, parte de su caro guardarropa. Se sacudió la cabeza por décima tercera ocasión y por décima quinta vez, se paró; y comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación por vigésima vez.

Podía engañar con total facilidad a cualquier persona que no lo conociera lo suficiente, que era la mayor parte de aquellos que tenían la suerte de verlo alguna vez. Sólo algunos notarían su turbación. Necesitaba dejar de dar vueltas a la habitación, porque maltrataría el tapiz que estaba en el piso, y su madre lo regañaría. Necesitaba dejar de levantarse y sentarse en las sillas que estaban en el cuarto. Necesitaba dejar de revisar su ropa. Sabía que todo estaba perfecto. _Todo, excepto…_

Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente, tratando de tener su compostura usual. Miró alrededor, buscando algo con qué distraerse. Su habitación era una de las más bonitas de toda la mansión. Con los colores de Slytherin, y muebles de caoba, la habitación era un sinónimo de elegancia, adjetivo que en él era innato, tenía que decir que esto era parte de él mismo, de su personalidad.

El muchacho se levantó de nuevo, y dio algunos pasos alrededor de su baúl, mirándolo. Sin embargo, medio minuto después se detuvo abruptamente, y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación. Se veía algo despeinado, cosa que nunca se vería en público, por lo que agradecía que estuviera solo en la habitación. Nunca se presentaría así en público… _nunca._ Se había dado cuenta de que había recomenzado sus movimientos sin sentido, rutinarios, dentro de su habitación. De nuevo trató de tranquilizarse, sin éxito.

_Necesitaba_ dejar de pensar en su inminente y próximo viaje a Hogwarts.

Y es que Draco no estaba preocupado por los exámenes, o por las calificaciones que tendría que sacar en ellos para poder ingresar a alguna academia. No, eso no era tan importante. No es que realmente no le importara, pero eso era relativamente sencillo para él. Siempre había sido de los mejores en el colegio, únicamente superado por la odiosa sangre sucia gryffindor, Granger.

Tenía que dejar de preocuparse por lo que en Hogwarts iba a suceder. Más bien, por lo que él tendría que realizar. Y es que su futuro se decidiría este año. Lo sabía desde que era niño, y aún así no quería aceptarlo del todo. ¿Y si no le gustaba la persona que ganara la competencia¿Y si se rehusaba a cumplir el contrato¿Y si huía? Todavía estaba a tiempo, y su maleta estaba lista para un viaje largo. Podía irse a una de sus casas en el extranjero, y dejar que pasara el tiempo, y vivir lo más tranquilo que pudiera, lidiando con sus instintos y poderes veela.

Pero sabía que no podía. Tenía por obligación realizar lo pactado en el contrato que su padre había pedido al ministerio. Tenía que seleccionar a alguno de los participantes como futura pareja, y ser enlazado. Sabía que su enlace estaba programado desde su nacimiento, que era una costumbre de los sangre pura arreglar matrimonios para conservar su prestigio y estatus. Para no mezclarse con los indeseados.

Recargó su cabeza en la almohada que estaba más cerca, y se tapó con las sábanas de su cama. Todavía seguía pensando sobre la situación, cuando oyó algunos pasos cerca de su habitación. Tomó su varita de la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, y con un movimiento apagó las luces. Pudo oír cómo los pasos se detuvieron en el pasillo a la altura de la entrada de su cuarto, y el ligero sonido del picaporte de la puerta, cuando ésta fue abierta lentamente. Los pasos ahora se oían dentro de su cuarto. Draco se hizo el dormido. Una mano se puso en su frente, y un dulce olor a flores le indicó que era su madre. Ella le acarició la cabeza, y lo besó en la frente. Lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos claros, mientras revolvía suavemente el cabello de quien era su único hijo.

-Al final sabrás que todo valió la pena- Narcissa lo besó de nuevo en la frente, y salió del cuarto tan sigilosamente como entró.

Tras esto, Draco pudo finalmente dormir.

Aunque no sabía muy bien por qué su madre le había dicho eso cuando se suponía estaba dormido.

-q29-

Se encontraba ya en Hogwarts, en una habitación que se encontraba en un lado del Gran Comedor, tras la mesa de los profesores. Draco nunca antes había entrado a aquél lugar. Era bonito, mas no se preocupó mucho por verificar qué tipo de ornamentos o artefactos había allí, o cuál era el material del que estaba hecha la chimenea, o los cuadros que se encontraban colgados en las paredes.

Miraba fijamente sus manos. Blancas, las uñas perfectamente limpias y cortadas con exactitud y forma perfecta, dedos largos y fuertes, piel blanca y sin marcas de ningún tipo, ni cicatrices. Sólo tenía un pequeño lunar en el dedo meñique. Era la única imperfección en la piel de sus manos. Eran suaves. No por nada tenía mucho cuidado con ellas, y usaba productos especiales.

No tenía mucho qué hacer en esa habitación. Sólo esperaba. Esperaba que le llamaran. Esperaba salir, y esperaba ver al menos alguien entre la multitud que le llamara la atención. Alguna persona que pudiera ser remotamente agradable, entre los sangre pura que se encontrarían allí.

Y es que le molestaba ser visto como un premio. Ser visto como el galardón de aquél o aquella que ganara el concurso. La muestra de que eran más poderosos o más diestros que los demás concursantes. Le fastidiaba.

Sabía que era completamente irresistible. Lo había comprobado con muchas personas. Había jugado un poco, coqueteado. Había visto chicas sonrojarse hasta igualar el color del tomate cuando su mirada gris se topaba con las de ellas, y levantaba una ceja, como examinándolas. Había visto a otras más a las que se les había caído la cuchara dentro del plato lleno de sopa, manchándose con ello el uniforme, por una media sonrisa suya. ¡Por Merlín!... había visto chicos en las duchas, después de las prácticas del quiddicth, que habían resbalado al ver su espalda, cuando se quitaba la túnica. Algunos otros habían tenido otro tipo de problemas con su propia anatomía.

¿Se había divertido¡Vaya que sí! Le encantaba ver las reacciones que sus compañeros tenían con su mera presencia. Porque su título de Príncipe de Slytherin le daba la oportunidad de imponer respeto sobre los demás. Era deseado y admirado por muchos…

Tal como los que se encontraban en estos momentos en las mesas del Gran Comedor.

Y es que si los matrimonios arreglados eran parte de la elite mágica, el enlace de los Malfoy era más que tradicional. Era un evento magno, al que muchos querían acceder, pero que no todos lo lograban. Más que una competencia, era el acceso a los Malfoy, familia antiquísima y poderosa.

A Draco le hubiera gustado que no se hubiera realizado todo lo que equivalía el contrato veela: el ritual, las pruebas y la decisión final. Pero las tradiciones Malfoy no se rompían, pues el contrato le daba la oportunidad y facilidad de encontrar a alguien puro, poderoso y fértil, con quien tendría sus herederos.

El lado veela de los Malfoy se sentía atraído por el poder, y los Malfoy por la pureza de su sangre, y la continuación de la línea familiar. Ésas eran las primeras condiciones que se planteaban para los interesados, y era lo que desde un principio cerraba el círculo. Oyó la voz de Dumbledore dirigirse hacia el comedor:

_-Como les había mencionado con anterioridad, el __veela__ que involucra a todos ustedes en un contrato, al que ustedes mismos han accedido, y por el que los jóvenes demostrarán su poder llegó hace un momento, y nos acompañará en esta cena. Estoy seguro que todos nos alegramos por su llegada._

Ya era momento de que saliera, y se uniera a los invitados que se encontraban en el colegio. Se encontraba inexplicablemente mucho más nervioso de lo normal. Colocó su máscara de eterna tranquilidad, imperturbable, que había perfeccionado con los años, y salió con paso lento y elegante de aquella habitación.

_"Debes mostrarles que eres lo mejor que ellos podrían soñar con tener"_ – le había dicho su padre una hora antes. Y así lo hizo, y se dirigió hacia el director, estrechando su mano al llegar junto a él con toda la elegancia que sabía podía derrochar en ese momento.

Estaba vestido con una túnica de color gris obscuro, cuyos broches y detalles eran de color negro. Todo su vestuario se encontraba pulcro y perfectamente combinado. Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y pudo ver a sus padres junto con Sam, quien se encontraba observando los detalles del castillo, entre ellos el cielo, pues nunca antes había ido.

Miró las otras mesas, buscando por alguien conocido, fuera de algunos de sus amigos de Slyhterin que habían sido llamados por el ministerio. Pasó su vista por algunos magos y brujas ya afectados por sus poderes que estaban sentados en la mesa de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Tomó una nota mental sobre descartarlos próximamente, al parecer no eran muy poderosos.

Una túnica de color verde llamó su atención. Estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor. ¿Un Slytherin en la mesa de Gryffindor? No lo creía muy probable. Era un chico. Draco lo vio levantar la cabeza cuando éste se dio cuenta de que Draco ya estaba allí.

El chico lo miró fijamente, y Draco no pudo creer que él se encontraba allí. No necesitaba ver su frente, ni su varita, ni que tuviera el uniforme de Gryffindor encima para saber que era él. Sin saber por qué, su corazón latió más rápido.

Cabello negro, piel bronceada y ojos tan verdes como la túnica que el chico llevaba puesta: el Niño que vivió, Harry Potter.

-q29-

Ni Harry Potter ni Draco Malfoy supieron cómo fue que comenzó el tumulto y las peleas entre las personas que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. Chicas llorando y gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones sobre cuál de ellas era mejor bailarina, mejor cocinera, y hasta mejor en la cama, mientras se jalaban el cabello unas a otras, despeinándose, saboteándose mutuamente sus túnicas y arreglos personales. Chicos gritando qué tan antiguo era su linaje, y cuántos partidos de quidditch habían ganado en su vida, compitiendo por cuál de ellos había sido mejor en las materias, bailes, y sobre los contactos y fortunas que unos y otros poseían. Había distintos grupos que peleaban en distintos idiomas.

-q29-

Lucius observó cómo Sam se acercaba rápidamente hacia Draco, que tenía un gesto extraño en su rostro, como de profunda concentración, con la vista fija en un punto que Sam no alcanzó a distinguir, aunque lo intentó, pues los invitados se habían levantado de sus lugares y era difícil enfocar algo o alguien entre la multitud.

Sam sacó un paquetito de su túnica. Era una botella muy pequeña, que contenía un líquido de color violeta. El chico destapó la botella, y con su mano libre, le tapó la nariz a Draco, quien, al sentir la falta de oxígeno, abrió la boca, buscando aire, lo que permitió que Sam vertiera la poción dentro de la garganta del veela, al mismo tiempo de que soltaba su nariz. Draco tragó el líquido, y se quedó dormido.

En ese momento, el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Los invitados despertaron del trance y se encontraron a sí mismos sujetando las túnicas de otros, encima de las mesas, despeinados, y otros más en el suelo del comedor. Cada uno, avergonzado, se separó de quienes habían sido sus rivales en la lucha masiva y se reunió con sus propios familiares, hablando cada uno en su idioma natal.

-q29-

Harry se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba acostado. Miró a su alrededor, y pudo identificar entre la penumbra la jaula vacía de Hedwig, y su túnica verde sobre un sillón. Se encontraba en su habitación del segundo piso. Había ahora una cama junto a la suya, donde se encontraba dormida, aparentemente, por el movimiento rítmico de su pecho, una persona. Harry se acercó con cautela, y vio que era Neville, vio también que las pertenencias de éste también se encontraban ahora en la habitación.

De la cena de esa noche sólo recordaba algunos episodios vagos: recordaba que había estado cenando, y que el profesor Dumbledore había estado hablando… y que había presentado al veela de la disputa…

¡Por las barbas de Merlín!... ¡era Draco Malfoy!

Por ningún motivo pensó que podría ser Malfoy por el que tuviera que competir. De hecho, ni siquiera se había planteado que pudiera ser alguien de su mismo sexo. Era extraño… ¡más que extraño, era increíble!... no podía creer su propia suerte….

Miró de nuevo hacia la ventana, y se dio cuenta de que algunos tenues rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse. Decidió que no podía hacer nada en ese momento, y trató de volver a dormirse, cosa que consiguió después de media hora, mediante un sueño ligero.

-q29-

Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba molesta. ¿Molesta? Furiosa era decir poco. ¡¿Cómo era posible que la organizada presentación de su único y amado hijo hubiera sido concluida como un campo de guerra?! Era inaudito. Y ahora se las vería con el imbécil del ministerio. ¿Qué no se suponía que había tenido que evitar este tipo de incidentes¿Incidentes? Catástrofes, quería decir.

Narcissa contó hasta diez e inhaló y exhaló aire lentamente durante cinco minutos. Debía de tranquilizarse. Tenía que pensar fríamente sobre la situación que acababa de ocurrir. Y es que Draco había soltado gran parte de sus instintos veela. Su poder había salido disparado sin control. Al parecer, su hijo había intentado dirigirlo a alguien específicamente, pero, al haber recibido hacía poco su herencia, aún no sabía controlar ni manipular su poder. Por eso había afectado a todos los que se encontraban allí.

Y sólo había una razón por la cual su hijo habría reaccionado de esa manera, a pesar de que él era un experto en el manejo de sus propias emociones:

Su pareja estaba muy cerca.

**_¡Hola!... perdón por la tardanza… pero ahora sí tengo una buena excusa, jaja. Me fui de vacaciones una semana, y llegué justo a tiempo para el 21, cuando fui por mi libro de hp7, que empecé a leer, y terminé el lunes. Y luego me puse a escribir… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. _**

****

**_Por cierto… acepto ideas sobre las pruebas o cualquier cosa del fic… toda sugerencia sobre el mismo es bienvenida. _**

****

**_¡¡Nos leemos!!...y…. ¡dejen REVIEWS!!! _**

****

**_Quetzal _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Draco se despertó, y su primer pensamiento fue que no debió haberlo hecho. Un potente dolor de cabeza lo atacó desde que sus ojos se habían abierto. Se levantó a tientas, y entre la penumbra pudo vislumbrar las siluetas de los muebles que se encontraban en la habitación. A su lado vio una cama vacía, tal como las otras que se extendían a lo largo de lo que reconoció como la enfermería de Hogwarts.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó mirando el infinito, con su mente casi en blanco, recostado en la cama en la que había dormido, ni cuándo el dolor de cabeza había menguado. Sólo escuchó cuando el clic característico de la puerta al abrirse sonó dentro de la habitación. Draco se incorporó casi inmediatamente, estaba deseando que le informaran qué era lo que había sucedido, aunque él mismo tenía sus propias conjeturas.

Vio cómo su madre, con su porte y elegancia de siempre, se sentaba en una silla cercana al lugar a donde él estaba, y colocaba su desayuno en la mesita conjunta. Draco de pronto sintió hambre, y con toda la elegancia que pudo obtener, estando despeinado y en bata dentro de una enfermería, se abalanzó sobre los alimentos.

Tras dar su mirada de desaprobación al estado en el que su adorado hijo se encontraba, Narcissa Malfoy se preparó mentalmente sobre lo que iba a decir a su hijo. Sabían que la pareja de su hijo estaba cerca, dentro del castillo, y que estuvo en la cena. Que los poderes que Draco había desplegado habían sido una manera de llamar la atención sobre su pareja.

Pero todavía no sabían con exactitud quién era. Además de que quedaba el pequeño inconveniente del contrato mágico.

Oh, sí. Ése era el mayor problema de todos.

Para un veela, el hecho de encontrar a su pareja era la felicidad absoluta, si ésta le correspondía, claro está; de lo contrario, era sabido que los veela sufrían de sobremanera. Sin embargo, los Malfoy tenían por tradición la elaboración de un contrato mágico desde hacía muchas generaciones.

Y es que en el linaje de los Malfoy sólo pocos habían logrado encontrar a su verdadera pareja, pues los requisitos naturales que un Malfoy exigía no eran cumplidos en la totalidad por los aspirantes al lugar dentro de la familia. Sólo algunas veces, contadas con menos dedos que el total que hay en una mano, la unión del Malfoy con su pareja destinada se había concretado.

Por eso a Narcissa le había sorprendido la cantidad de magia emitida por Draco el día anterior, y aún más cuando dedujo el porqué de la reacción. Vio cómo su hijo terminaba el desayuno que le había traído con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Y de nuevo se mentalizó para lo que tendría que decirle a Draco, que ya la miraba expectante.

-Hijo, tengo que decirte que la explosión de tu magia que provocaste ayer no fue mera casualidad- comenzó ella en el tono más calmado que le era posible, a pesar de estar hecha un manojo de nervios.- La verdadera y única razón por la cual pasó es que tu pareja real, predestinada, se encuentra dentro del castillo…

Las últimas palabras se quedaron en el aire, pues Narcissa no continuó y Draco parecía abstraído, como en su propia realidad. Sin embargo, éste reaccionó más rápido de lo que ella esperaba, pues dos minutos después tenía la misma mirada decidida que desde niño le había notado cuando deseaba algo con todas sus fuerzas.

Con lo que Narcissa Malfoy no contó fue que en ese preciso instante, Draco tomó su varita, que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche, junto a la comida, y con un movimiento, transformara su bata por una bonita túnica, y apareciera sus zapatos. Hecho esto, su hijo salió como un huracán de la enfermería, y Narcissa sólo escuchó un murmullo casi inteligible de los labios de sus hijos que se asemejaba a: "Sé quién es".

Narcissa suspiró, y deseó con todo su corazón que Draco no se equivocara, y que su pareja, en caso de que éste supiera quién era, no le rechazara. Sería un golpe duro para él.

-q29-

Se frotaba de nuevo el cuerpo con jabón, mientras el chorro de agua tibia caía sobre su cuerpo. Se enjuagó y procedió a lavarse el cabello con shampoo. Harry se había despertado temprano, mucho antes de lo normal en él. Había tenido un sueño intranquilo, ya que en su mente rondaban las imágenes del día anterior, así que cuando ya no pudo soportar estar más tiempo en su cama sin hacer nada, se levantó y se metió a bañar. Y ahora seguía pensando en lo mismo. Y es que todo era extraño.

Aunque tenía que aceptar que la mayor parte de las cosas que le sucedían a él eran extrañas, para qué negarlo…

Cerró la llave de la bañera, y se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y con otra, se secó el cabello, frotándolo con algo de fuerza, lo que ocasionó que se viera más desordenado de lo normal. Volteó, algo extrañado, mirando hacia la puerta.

Juraba que había sentido una mirada sobre él proveniente de allí mismo.

Pero parecía que estaba equivocado. La puerta se encontraba perfectamente sellada, tal y como él mismo la había dejado antes de bañarse.

Harry se puso su ropa interior y un pantalón, y se dirigió hacia su habitación, en la que Neville todavía estaba durmiendo en su propia cama, roncando ligeramente; y Malfoy se encontraba en el sillón, sentado elegantemente…

Un momento, …¿Malfoy?

-q29-

Draco había estado cerca de 10 minutos frente al retrato del unicornio bebé intentando hacerlo abrir el pasadizo que lo conducía dentro de la habitación de Potter y Longhbottom. Su instinto veela le decía que Potter era su pareja, de eso estaba cada vez más seguro, pues su ahora aumentado olfato percibía un olor particular que lo estaba volviendo loco a cada segundo. Al parecer, su pareja ya estaba despierta.

De pronto, sin saber por qué motivo en especial, el retrato le dio paso, y él se adentró en la habitación, notando al compañero de cuarto de Potter dormido, y un sonido muy inquietante en la bañera. Se acercó con sigilo hacia la puerta, cada vez con sus sentidos veela más alertas. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado y su piel se había vuelto algo más resplandeciente. Draco abrió un centímetro la puerta, tras haber lanzado un silencioso alohomora…

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Cerró lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible la pequeña ranura, y trató de controlarse.

-¡Maldición!, no puede pasarme esto a mí… - y se pasó las manos por el rubio cabello varias veces. Al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, el rubio se tensó y se volteó… y deseó no haberlo hecho…

Harry Potter, a su parecer, se encontraba irresistible, y, además, lo miraba fijamente, sin gafas ya, con una mirada verde que Draco sentía quemar dentro de sus entrañas, mientras hacía que su corazón se acelerase.

Se quedaron varios minutos mirándose, como sin saber qué hacer realmente. Era una imagen algo rara, Draco y Harry, juntos en una habitación, sin pelearse, ni insultarse, ni siquiera moverse; el primero, porque tenía miedo de la reacción del moreno; y el segundo porque no podía concebir que Malfoy estuviera en su habitación.

Finalmente, Harry parpadeó, despegó la mirada y se dirigió hacia su cama, tomando una camiseta que se encontraba sobre ésta, y se la puso.

Esa acción tuvo un efecto instantáneo en Draco, pues pudo reaccionar al fin con la mayor coherencia que su cerebro podía juntar en ese momento, superponiéndose a su lado veela.

-Necesitamos hablar, Potter- dijo Draco con un tono que intentaba ser normal, pero que distaba de serlo realmente.

Harry sólo pudo cabecear afirmativamente, para después sentarse sobre su cama, al mismo tiempo que Malfoy hacía lo propio en la butaca que se encontraba frente a él, sin quitarle la mirada.

De hecho, la mirada de Malfoy era lo que tenía nervioso a Harry, tan nervioso como nunca había estado frente al Slytherin. Y es que era extraña, no se parecía a inguna que le hubiera enviado antes, aquellas eran de burla, rencor o desprecio… pero ésta no sabía bien cómo clasificarla. Esperó a que el muchacho comenzara con lo que tuviera que decirle, que, a parecer de Harry, debía de ser importante, pues de otra manera, Malfoy no le dirigiría la palabra.

Cuando el Slytherin comenzó a frotarse las manos suavemente, acto contrario a su común postura aristócrata, Harry comenzó a sentirse aún más extraño, pues parecía que ése no era Malfoy, su rival desde hace 7 años.

-¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que sucedió el día de ayer, Potter, en la cena?-

La pregunta de Malfoy le sorprendió. Y de pronto recordó que por SU culpa ahora estaba involucrado dentro de un contrato mágico. Y que por SU culpa ahora lo obligaría a competir, ya que los Dursley habían firmado antes de que él fuera legalmente mayor de edad en el mundo muggle y mágico.

Las cosas empezaron a vibrar, y Draco supo lo que era estar en el cielo. Sintió cómo su propio cuerpo temblaba, pero de placer, al sentir cómo la magia que Potter comenzaba a desprender se acercaba a él. Sintió la caricia de su magia, pura, intacta, incorruptible, en todas sus extremidades, y casi pensó que podía tocarla de tan poderosa que la concebía.

-q29-

Draco jadeó.

La magia había disminuido repentinamente.

De pronto, se encontraba encima de Potter, sujetando el cuello de su camisa con una mano, y con la otra, acariciaba el rostro del moreno.

Ésa era la razón por la que el flujo de magia había sido cortado abruptamente, y Harry y Draco habían vuelto a la normalidad, con ambas cabezas conscientes. Sólo la postura era anormal.

Draco se levantó en segundos y se alejó lo más rápidamente del moreno, antes de que éste reaccionara y lo golpeara, como sabía podía ser su reacción. Harry, en cambio, tenía en su cara un gesto que promulgaba cuán asustado se encontraba.

-De eso era sobre lo que quería hablar contigo, Potter… soy un veela… y tú… aunque no lo creas… eres mi pareja destinada…

-q29-

Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar. Todo había pasado en cuestión de minutos tras el repentino ataque del Slytherin, y era demasiada información importante como para poder procesarla toda y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se encontraban en el despacho del director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, quien en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy. Con gesto preocupado, el anciano director caminaba hacia la chimenea y convocaba a alguien por medio de ella, metiendo la cabeza dentro de las llamas esmeraldas.

Draco seguía mirándolo insistentemente, pero ahora Harry sabía el por qué. Le habían explicado lo que implicaba ser la pareja destinada de un veela, y ya estaba medio consciente que, de ello no se libraría.

Ahora, todos los que se encontraban en la oficina se encontraban expectantes a la respuesta de la conversación que el director estaba manteniendo con un empleado del ministerio, del cual Harry no recordaba el nombre. Les informaría sobre si se anularía el contrato veela, al ya haber encontrado Draco su pareja legítima.

Al pasar los minutos el Gryffindor se ponía cada vez más nervioso. El de verdad deseaba que el contrato se anulara. No quería que su vida fuera manejada por siempre, que alguien más tomara decisiones por él mismo. Quería ser dueño de su propia vida, y no quería que alguien más lo obligara a tener una relación con una persona a la que no conocía más que por sus insultos.

Después de un rato, la divagación de Harry se vio interrumpida por el director, que volteó con un rostro algo preocupado, aunque la mirada en sus ojos azules denotaba cierta diversión, que a Harry le pareció molesta.

-He hablado con el encargado de lo referente al contrato veela, muchacho, y me ha dicho que, a pesar de que, aparentemente el joven Malfoy ya ha encontrado su pareja destinada, el contrato es imposible de anular…-

-… ¿y eso qué quiere decir?...- preguntó algo titubeante Harry a la mirada azul del director.

-… quiere decir que, el señor Potter tendrá que competir contra los otros aspirantes, en iguales condiciones, y, que, en caso de que el joven Malfoy desee que el señor Potter sea su pareja vitalicia, éste tiene que vencer a sus contrincantes, pues el contrato señala que el victorioso es quien ocupa ese puesto.

La mente de Draco trabajaba a toda máquina… no podía creer lo que el director acababa de decirle…. ¡le estaban condicionando la oportunidad de permanecer con su pareja destinada!... ¿Acaso era eso posible?... ¿cómo es que los inútiles del ministerio no podían abolir algo que ellos mismos crearon?...

De pronto, su mente se detuvo y comenzó a girar sobre un solo pensamiento.

¿Y si Harry no deseaba ganar?

¿Y si decidía que él no valía la pena, y que no lucharía?

Draco miró a Harry, que en esos momentos tenía una expresión de angustia y desesperación, y trató de tranquilizarse. En ese momento decidió que le propondría un trato, y que lograría que Harry luchara por él… y venciera.

Un destello determinado brilló en sus ojos plata.

-q29-

**_Hola!... espero que no estén muy molestos conmigo por no haber actualzado antes, pero he vuelto a la universidad, y mis tareas y trabajos me alejan de mi amada computadora... y además... para acabar de fregar... tuve un bloqueo, que, creo, ya solucioné..._**

****

**_(mi conclusión es que el bloqueo fue culpa del libro 7... así que échenle la culpa a J.K.R.)_**

****

**_... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!_**

****

**_... que si no¿cómo sé yo en qué tengo que mejorar, o si ya no debo de actualizar?..._**

****

**_Nos leemos!_**

**_Quetzal_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Draco Malfoy podía estar seguro de muchas cosas en su vida: su dinero, su innata elegancia, sus correctos modales, y también, estaba seguro, de que más de la mitad del colegio Hogwarts mataría por estar con él, pues su belleza era única. Esto no era sólo por su herencia veela.

Durante toda su vida, no había tenido un motivo real de preocupación hasta este momento. Ni siquiera cuando el señor Tenebroso había vuelto, amenazando al mundo mágico se había sentido tan desolado. Y es que, ahora estaba en juego su propia vida… su propia felicidad.

Y, para colmo, todo dependía del estúpido cara-rajada de Potter.

¡Tenía que ser él!... su pareja. Aunque alguien podría encontrarle un sentido retorcido de alguna manera, Draco no hallaba la lógica a ello. Estaba de acuerdo con que el idiota era el salvador del mundo mágico… esto, obviamente, logrado con el apoyo de los demás malditos gryffindor idiotas que siempre estaban detrás de su niño dorado.

Draco llegaba al Gran Comedor a las ocho de la noche, puntualmente como siempre, cuando oyó una voz conocida proveniente del vestíbulo.

-¡Hey, hurón, qué haces aquí?... no deberías de estar con tus _arrastrados_ amigos?

Draco giró 180 grados y vislumbró a una de las personas menos gratas que tenía que soportar mientras estuviera en Hogwarts… Ronald Weasley, alias la Comadreja… acompañado por la sabelotodo Granger y la comadreja menor, hermana del primero.

-Muérete Comadreja, preferentemente en los terrenos, que aquí ensucias el piso… - le contestó Draco, mirándolo con el odio acostumbrado en su mirada, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del comedor.

McGonagall se encontraba frente a ellos, a sus espaldas, todavía cerradas, estaban las puertas del comedor. Dirigía en ese momento a los alumnos nuevos con sus acostumbradas indicaciones, y reñía a los antiguos por la falta de orden que tenían. Unos minutos después, tras haber organizado a los que parecía eran de primer año, la bruja agitó su varita y se aplicó un _Sonorus_.

-Alumnos, este año el Gran Comedor tiene una distribución diferente, ustedes lo notarán al entrar. Las mesas de cada una de las casas están señaladas, siéntense en sus respectivos lugares. Al centro del comedor se ha dejado un espacio que ninguno de ustedes debe pisar, está delimitado por una línea similar a la que el director realizó en el torneo de los tres magos con el cáliz, están advertidos. Entren.

Draco entró al comedor y logró vislumbrar los cambios en el comedor antes de que su jefe de casa, Severus Snape, lo tomara rápidamente de un brazo y lo hiciera caminar a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto donde había estado días antes, en su presentación como veela. Se quedó allí por un rato, hasta que un elfo doméstico apareció y le trajo la cena en una bandeja, al mismo tiempo que aparecía una mesa con los cubiertos necesarios.

Minutos después de haber terminado su cena, y cuando ya pensaba que su profesor se había olvidado de él, y que lo iba a dejar allí por toda la eternidad, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando llegar el sonido de los comensales de todas las casas.

Un elfo apareció, y le indicó que debía salir. Sólo entonces, Draco pudo vislumbrar con detenimiento los cambios efectuados en el comedor: lo habían ampliado con algún hechizo para dejar un espacio en el centro, en el cual se trazaba en el piso un círculo luminoso, que rodeaba a otros caracteres. Draco se dio cuenta de que había, frente a la mesa del profesorado, una mesa extra.

Una mujer de porte elegantísimo sentada en esta última mesa volteó a verlo en ese instante, y le sonrió. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, era una de los miembros del consejo veela. La mujer, que aparentaba no más de cuarenta años, tenía más de 60, y era parte de quienes calificarían a los concursantes dentro del contrato. Ellos decidirían quiénes avanzarían, quiénes eran dignos de mezclarse con un Malfoy veela.

Sus ojos plateados se desviaron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor en un acto inconsciente, recorriéndola en un instante, fallando en el intento de entrever a su recién encontrada pareja destinada, pues ésta no estaba en su lugar habitual. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose el dónde estaría, y con quién, principalmente.

Vio a sus padres, que le hacían señas para que se acercaran a donde ellos estaban, con el consejo, y él se acercó obedientemente. Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido.

De pronto, el comedor se había quedado con menos de la mitad de las personas que habían estado antes cenando, y él se encontró en medio del círculo luminoso, que el director había hecho, y del cual McGonagall les había advertido en la entrada a todos los alumnos.

Había una innumerable cantidad de marcas en el piso… era un circunferencia, que estaba formada por una serie de signos en un idioma desconocido para él, pero que suponía debía ser algo así como latín. Dentro del círculo también se observaban una serie de líneas que formaban triángulos cada vez más pequeños a lo largo del área del mismo.

El Gran Comedor se encontraba oscuro, iluminado solamente por lo que se asemejaba al cielo, pero que todos sabían que era solamente el techo encantado. Las voces antes alegres de los que se encontraban allí desaparecieron, y Draco se sintió extrañamente observado, y eso le molestó, de cierta manera.

Rebuscó de nuevo a su alrededor, en busca de su fastidiosa e inalcanzable pareja, y preocupado comprobó que todavía no se encontraba en el comedor. A su alrededor, diferentes personas se ponían de pie, y se dirigían hacia el centro del salón, agrupándose unos al lado de otros, formando un semicírculo, en cuya abertura se encontraba el consejo veela, presidido por la mujer que había saludado a Draco anteriormente. Se encontraba de pie, sostenía en sus manos un cáliz de plata pura, el cual tenía zafiros engarzados, y parecía poseer cierto misticismo gracias al humo color azulado que desprendía, al parecer, el líquido que contenía.

El círculo ahora ya estaba cerrado, y la mujer, Alcarin, se había colocado a su lado izquierdo, y había levantado la copa por encima de sus hombros, extendiendo sus brazos. Las figuras del piso comenzaron a emitir un color similar al del líquido que contenía el cáliz, mientras que la mujer comenzaba a recitar una plegaria en un idioma antiguo.

La luz azulada se extendió entonces por todo el círculo trazado, bañando a todos, y dando la sensación extraña de encontrarse sumergidos dentro de un lago cristalino y congelado, pues la temperatura disminuyó considerablemente, cosa que provocó que todos los presentes se arrebujaran en sus capas.

Draco se sintió flotar en el centro del círculo al mismo tiempo que Alcarin terminaba de pronunciar la plegaria. Segundos después, una luz platinada surgió de él mismo, rodeándolo.

-q29-

Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que sus castaños ojos observaban. Malfoy era un veela y estaba buscando a su pareja. En ese momento, desprendía una cantidad increíble de poder que se traslucía en una luz color plata que resplandecía sobre su cuerpo. La Gryffindor miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de algunos efectos que esto estaba causando en sus compañeros: la mayoría lo miraban embobados, como si fuera la primera vez que veían, como si fuera un ángel… o un dios… pero no era nada de eso, era un veela, y Hermione sabía, por sus sesiones en la biblioteca, que aquella reacción era normal, dentro de lo que cabe.

De pronto, notó un movimiento proveniente de la entrada del comedor, una persona se dirigía al círculo compuesto por los pretendientes de Malfoy. El recién llegado vestía una capa negra, camisa blanca y pantalones negros de indudable calidad, pero, a pesar de encontrarse lejos, Hermione pudo jurar que ese cabello negro indomable no era de otro sino de Harry. Un clic sonó en su mente, y encontró la respuesta que buscaba sin proponérselo, asimismo, supo en lo que su amigo se había envuelto.

La luz plateada cegó a los presentes por un segundo, se dirigió al cielo y después se dividió en siete partes. Hermione vio cómo se dirigía hacia siete personas distintas, que formaban parte del círculo, y se arremolinaba en torno a ellos.

Extrañamente, a Hermione le recordó el proceso de selección por el que ella pasaba en su escuela cuando estaban en clase de educación física (1), en la que ella por normalidad se quedaba en la banca ante su nula coordinación, y aunque ella sabía eso, no podía evitar sentirse algo aislada. Los rostros de aquellos que no habían sido elegidos tenían una expresión similar a la que ella tenía mientras duraba aquella clase, mientras observaba. Una mirada de eterna añoranza, y ligera decepción.

-q29-

Draco terminó por sonreír casi imperceptiblemente, tras liberar su poder, y concluir con ello el ritual. Había agotado más energía de lo normal mientras esperaba que su pareja apareciera, como finalmente lo hizo, para que así parte de su magia se dirigiera al Gryffindor.

Una mano algo helada le acarició la frente, despejándosela, y Draco supo que tenía que abrir los ojos. A su lado, en cuclillas, se encontraba Alcarin, jefa del consejo veela, sonriéndole afectuosamente como sólo una abuela sabría hacerlo. La oyó pronunciar algunas palabras que no entendió, y, tras unos minutos, pudo pararse aunque no sin algo de dificultad.

No se había puesto a observar a aquellos que se disputaban el puesto que les daría acceso a ser parte de la familia Malfoy debido al inconveniente de haber descubierto que el-niño-que-vivió era su pareja elegida, y dedicar su tiempo a resolver lo que eso le conllevó. Por eso, cuando su mirada recorrió a las siete personas que participarían en la competencia, no pudo más que quedar pasmado: además de Harry, estaba compuesto por tres extranjeros a los cuales se les notaba la noble cuna por sus ropas…

Y Pansy, Theodore y Blaise.

Draco sólo atinó a abrir de más sus ojos grises.

**-q29-**

**Nota**

(1) Educación física (clase): así se llama por normalidad a la clase de deportes en primaria y secundaria, aquí en México, no sé cómo se llame en algún otro lugar, pero básicamente es una clase mayormente práctica y poco teórica sobre deportes.

**Lo sé!... los he abandonado durante cuatro larguísimos meses... y no tengo perdón alguno... pero a mi favor tengo que decir que entré a la universidad, y estudio diseño, y mis tareas me quitan tiempo, aunque en cierto grado aun no sean tan dificiles, pues estaba en primer semestre... y que, al dejar de hacer tareas lo que mas queria era leer ... más que escribir... para ser sincera, no sabía muy bien cómo continuar esta historia, estaba bloqueada... pues sé cual es el final, pero el proceso para llegar a ello aun está medio borroso, aunque las formas se empiezan a definir... creo, en verdad, que debería tener una beta... y aunque no sé muy bien cual es la funcion de éstas, segun yo es el de corregir, y apurar a la autora con los caps...**

**en fin**

**una enorme disculpa**

**quetzal**

**pdta¿reviews?**

**pdta2: ... siento la longitud, pero para recompensar, subire el sig cap la proxima semana... ya sé como continuar esto**

**pdta3: si alguien quiere que sea su beta, aviseme, eso se me facilita muchisimo mas que escribir... juro que soy buenisima en ortografía y gramática...(aunque en estos momentos se me pueden pasar acentos en las notas por mi prisa)... y si alguien quiere ser mi beta... también aviseme... y hablamos... necesito que sea mejor que yo en lo de escribir... y bastante exigente y paciente...**

**ya basta de tanta nota... dejen reviews!... necesito sus opiniones, es lo que me ayuda mientras no tenga beta...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

No tenía una certera razón por la cual había acudido al Gran Comedor, a la ceremonia de selección de Malfoy, ni quería pensar en ello ahora. En su interior sabía que aún si no asistiera, se vería envuelto en la competencia de alguna u otra manera, como siempre le sucedía.

Los problemas lo perseguían constantemente, y eso no era novedad.

Miró cautelosamente a la mujer que se encontraba frente a los seleccionados, delante de él para ser exactos. Era preciosa a los ojos de Harry, su figura era impresionante, siendo ya una mujer madura… _veela_… debía recordarlo… ella era una veela… tenía que ser hermosa… sin embargo, Harry se distrajo de nuevo observándola: su nariz pequeña y respingada; su cabello platinado, casi blanco que resplandecía con un efecto hipnótico provocado por la luz de las velas flotantes del comedor… sin embargo, lo que a Harry más le impactaba… no,_…atraía… _eran sus ojos. Eran de un extraño color, imposible de definir a la distancia… celestes… grises… morados… o una combinación de todos… parecían que cambiaban continuamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando su mirada cambiante se posó dos segundos sobre la esmeralda de él. A su alrededor, según parecía, los seleccionados tenían un sentimiento similar sobre la mujer.

…_Se imponía sobre los otros…_

La realidad volvió a él cuando escuchó la voz de un señor desconocido que se acercaba a lo que había sido el centro del círculo, y guiaba a él mismo y a los demás "elegidos" - oh… ¡qué mal se oía eso!- hacia el cuarto en donde antes- sin Harry saberlo- había estado Malfoy esperando la selección.

Supo, cuando se vio rodeado de tres extraños y tres Slytherin, que ya no había marcha atrás. Todos fueron distribuidos en sillas alrededor de la habitación, de tal manera que todos tenían una vista completa del profesor Dumbledore, los funcionarios del Ministerio, y cómo no, de los Malfoy.

Momentos más tarde, ingresaron a la sala los familiares de los alumnos extranjeros. A Harry esto le parecía que se iba a tornar eterno. No sólo se sentía perdido entre extraños, sino que además era humano, y los efectos veela le cohibían. Y allí se encontraba la mayor cantidad de veelas que había visto en su vida, exceptuando claro, el Mundial de Quidditch.

Cuando por fin dejaron de discutir en murmullos lo que fuera que estaban hablando, un funcionario del ministerio carraspeó y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia él.

-Debido a que el presente evento es considerado en calidad de contrato, me temo que debe ser auspiciado por el Ministerio de Magia, para otorgar su validez y tener en claro su legitimidad en cuanto a su procedimiento, así como a los resultados obtenidos en el mismo. Mi nombre es Brian McDowell y soy quien se encargará de ello, como representante del ministro Fudge.- El hombre hizo con la cabeza un gesto de saludo, y se sentó en la silla que se le había asignado al llegar.

Harry lo miró, y sintió por el hombre una cierta simpatía. Se notaba a leguas que el hombre se notaba incómodo rodeado de la "realeza" mágica. Las veces que se acomodaba la corbata y se alisaba el saco eran suficientes muestras de ello. No pudo seguir cavilando sobre el hombre, porque en eso la voz autoritaria de Lucius Malfoy se oyó en la sala.

-Siendo el jefe de la familia Malfoy, me es delegada la responsabilidad de transferir la información que a todas las partes nos intuye sobre el evento del que formaremos parte, y que tiene como objetivo localizar a la pareja definitiva de mi único hijo, Draco.- Su tono no era más que un reflejo de lo que su mente maquinaba, y de lo que esperaba de los presentes. _Pureza de sangre, poder, desafío y un total respeto por las tradiciones familiares_. Sus palabras no admitían réplica ni contradicciones. Eran lentas y pronunciadas con un cierto arrastre, evidenciando su estatus y postura en la sociedad.

-Mi nombre es Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, jefe de familia y primero en la línea de la Familia Malfoy, sangre pura y Orden de Merlín de primera clase. Mi esposa – ella se levantó y saludó con una sonrisa cortés- Narcissa Malfoy, miembro también de la familia Black, y mi hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, segundo en la línea de la familia.

Tras decir esto, se sentó de una manera señorial, en su sitio entre su esposa e hijo. Harry supuso que era una manera de conocer a los seleccionados y su familia. Sabía que cada uno de los que se encontraban allí dirían un discurso similar al del señor Malfoy, plagado de palabras que sólo hacían relevante el poder y la sangre de las cual cada uno era propietario. Estaba 

cansado de esto. Nunca había pensado que tendría que soportar horas de protocolo de este tipo. _Debiste de haberlo imaginado._ Sí claro. Ni siquiera sabía con certeza porqué había llegado al comedor. _Actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias, bravo. Como siempre._ Esa costumbre no se le había desaparecido del todo aún.

El hombre mayor de la familia que se encontraba a la derecha de Lucius se puso de pie. Era un hombre rubio y de ojos azules profundos, bajo y de aspecto algo tosco. A su lado se encontraba una mujer que era su opuesto: morena, de cabello negro, ojos obscuros, y bastante delgada. A Harry le recordó a sus tíos muggles, eran esposos y eran igual de distintos que el matrimonio que en este momento se encontraba frente a él.

El hombre comenzó a hablar en francés. Sin embargo, al notar que no todos los presentes captaban la información a la misma velocidad que él la producía, sacó la varita e hizo un movimiento algo complicado mientras murmuraba una oración, de lo cual Harry sólo comprendió que al inicio fue pronunciada en francés, parte en latín, y al final escuchó dos palabras en inglés _(Máximo entendimiento)_. Al instante de la finalización del hechizo, Harry sintió inmediatamente un ligero zumbido en los oídos, y después algo de presión contra sus oídos, como si se hubiera colocado un par de audífonos muggles. De pronto, entendió al hombre perfectamente, que volvía a comenzar a pronunciar su discurso. Harry se dio cuenta además, que el hombre seguía hablando en francés y que el hechizo sólo hacía que, de una manera casi inexplicable, Harry pudiera comprender lo que él decía, como si supiera el idioma.

Recordó con ello el Mundial de Quidditch, cuando Fudge había estado con problemas de entendimiento con funcionarios de ministerios extranjeros, y se preguntó cómo éste no había aplicado este hechizo. _Aunque bueno… Fudge no es muy competente que digamos… después de todo, siempre han dicho que todos los días le mandaba cartas a Dumbledore pidiéndole consejo…_

Harry supo que había estado muchísimo tiempo divagando cuando todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo, como esperando algo. Reaccionó. Se levantó y miró a todos, sin saber bien lo que debía decir. No conocía la historia de su familia, porque nadie se había molestado (aparentemente) en instruirlo en esas áreas. Tres pares de pupilas grises lo miraban fijamente con gesto impaciente, y los demás ocupantes de la habitación tenían gestos similares en sus rostros. Definitivamente estaba en un aprieto.

Se sentía acobardado y algo fastidiado, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención. Miró de nuevo al señor Malfoy y trató de recordar qué había dicho, para ver si esto le podía ayudar. 

El hecho de haber estado distraído durante la ceremonia de presentación le daba pocas armas para defenderse en este asalto de protocolo entre familias mágicas importantes.

"_Mi nombre es Harry James Potter, mis padres son James Potter y Lilian Evans, y –_titubeó, no sabía si debía decirlo- _soy mestizo"_

Harry se sentó con un gesto derrotado en su asiento. Sabía que su presentación había estado mal. Sabía que en estos momentos debía de estar siendo el hazmerreír de todos los que allí se encontraban... La voz de Dumbledore interrumpió sus reproches mentales.

-Estoy seguro que el señor Potter ha querido ser modesto, por lo cual yo me remitiré a mencionar algunos datos que a él le ha faltado decir. _Harry James Potter es considerado el primero en la línea de la familia Potter, y el último en el mundo de esta casta. Sin embargo, creo que el dato más importante que este joven ha omitido es que durante el año pasado ha podido derrotar al que conocíamos como Lord Voldemort, hecho por el cual hemos conseguido paz en el mundo mágico inglés. –_ Dumbledore se sentó.

Con que _eso _es lo que tenía que decir. Vaya. Una más que le debía a Dumbledore. Qué fastidio.

-q29-

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Y se sentía flotar. Unas manos acariciaron su rostro, besando cada una de las partes que lo componían. Un susurro en su oído. _Te amo, no me dejes._ Las manos recorrieron su espalda, provocando que sintiera que una corriente eléctrica lo recorría paralelamente a las manos que bajaban. Un beso en su cuello. Dos. Tres. Una dulce mordida en su nuca. Sentía que su pulso se aceleraba, quería más de lo que le ofrecían. Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Los besos ahora se repartían en su pecho, y bajaban cada vez más. Su pulso se aceleró aún más. Un murmullo y cierta humedad en su entrada le indizaron que un hechizo había sido lanzado sobre él. El hombre se posicionó entre sus piernas, se encontraba frente a él. Abrió los ojos. Y vio los de él. Grises. Y entonces lo sintió dentro de él. Gimió.

Harry se despertó en su habitación de Gryffindor bañado en sudor. Miró asustado a sus compañeros. Seguían dormidos. Había gemido, lo sabía. Gracias a Merlín sus compañeros no se despertaban fácilmente. Miró el reloj. Cinco de la mañana. _Demonios. _Ya no podría dormir. 

Había dormido sólo dos horas. Aparentemente, las suficientes para tener un sueño no deseado. Desde que Malfoy había aparecido en su habitación, antes de entrar a clases, y desde que había aceptado participar en lo del contrato, esto era cada vez más frecuente. Y ahora cada vez dormía menos. Ya habían pasado dos semanas, y todo parecía de estar de cabeza. Este año era peor que los anteriores, ya que ahora el problema al que debía enfrentarse estaba dentro del castillo, y Dumbledore no lo podía proteger de ello. Era algo que debía enfrentar por sí mismo. Solo.

Malfoy de algún modo de las había arreglado para topárselo muchas veces cada día, y mirarlo fijamente, aunque, claro está, guardando la debida distancia que a un sangre pura le correspondía mantener con cualquiera de sus elegidos. _Y es que ése era otro problema._ Y posiblemente igual de grande. No sólo se enfrentaba diariamente a Malfoy y sus miradas acosadoras (de las que obviamente nadie más que él se daba cuenta, y por lo cual Harry pensaba que se estaba volviendo algo paranoico) sino que tenía que lidiar con los otros _candidatos_. Sí, estaba obligado a pasar lo que el ayudante del ministro llamaba _tiempo de calidad_ con aquellos que estaban relacionados con la contienda. Una vez a la semana. Dos o tres horas los viernes. Se hacía una reunión con té y panecillos (incluyendo obviamente toda aquella ceremonia solemne que ellos realizaban cada vez que tomaban el té) y los presentes comenzaban a hablar de política, principalmente los padres de los candidatos. Harry sentía que perdía el tiempo. Se sentía en otra dimensión. Tan desconcertante como si de repente Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon le dieran un pastel de chocolate un día cualquiera y le prohibieran a Dudley que comiera un trozo.

Esto le estaba irritando. Lo estaba cansando. Pero sobre todo, estaba frustrándole. Y es que había una cosa que no podía negar: esta vez, él mismo se había metido en el problema. Nadie más. Él había decidido entrar a ese lugar, cuando la ceremonia se efectuaba. Aunque una parte de él, en el fondo de su terca mente, pensaba que no era culpa suya ser la pareja destinada de un veela. ¿Acaso él lo había pedido? No. De eso estaba seguro. Era de lo único que estaba seguro.

Se incorporó, tras ver que el reloj marcaba las seis y media de la mañana, y se metió al baño a darse una ducha. Más le valía despertarse por completo para poder atender a las clases. Ah, sí, también le serviría para quitar la evidencia de aquel sueño no deseado.

-q29-

Draco se sentía muy bien. Bueno, _muy bien_ era un decir mucho. Creía que más bien estaba en un estado intermedio entre bien y mal, uno en el que no estaba definido completamente el estado de ánimo de la persona. Y es que esas dos semanas se le habían hecho eternas. Su lado veela iba despertando cada vez más. Era evolutivo. Y sabía que debía acercarse a su pareja. Pero ése era su mayor problema. Su angustia continua, y causa de todo lo que le sucedía y que lograba que su existencia no fuera perfecta como anteriormente lo era. Harry Potter.

El poder que el Gryffindor despedía era algo que el lado veela de Draco no podía resistir. Era como un imán, y cada uno de ellos tenía el polo opuesto. Atracción instantánea. Por lo menos de parte de Draco. Lo peor de todo era que tenía que mantener su postura en todas las clases que compartían. En las que esto era toda una hazaña para Draco. Potter exudaba magia por cada uno de sus poros. Era intoxicante, aún cuando él mismo no lo supiera. Un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ y Draco sentía cómo su propia piel se ponía como de gallina y un cosquilleo aparecía en su nuca. Casi como una caricia.

Y Draco quería más. Mucho más. Por eso lo observaba, se lo topaba intencionalmente en los pasillos y en las clases, tratando de comprender cuál era su comportamiento, sus gustos, lo que no le enfadaba y lo que sí. Aunque Draco estaba seguro que de esto último ya sabía muchas de esas cosas, al ser el principal objetivo de las jugarretas del Slytherin en años anteriores. Conoció entonces, en esas dos semanas, que Potter se veía mucho mejor cuando sonreía, porque sus ojos tenían una especie de luz característica; que Potter, cuando estaba cansado, tenía la costumbre de girar su cabeza, lentamente, tratando de quitar la tensión de los músculos; que Potter, cuando estaba nervioso (y esto lo notó en la clase de Snape) se mordía el labio, del lado derecho para ser exacto.

Y ésta última manía (que hizo revolucionar parte de sus hormonas) fue lo que desencadenó una parte más de su poder veela. Y lo confirmó al día siguiente. Por que soñó que tenía a Potter, tal y como lo deseaba, en el cual lo amaba como a ningún otro. Y cuando ése día en la mañana vio entrar al muchacho en el Gran Comedor muchísimo más temprano de lo habitual (era de conocimiento público que los Gryffindor se levantaban como máximo 30 minutos antes del horario de clases, a excepción de la siempre odiosa Granger) con un aspecto algo demacrado y rehuyéndole la mirada, tras verlo durante un segundo, con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, supo que _su Harry_ había visto exactamente lo mismo que él.

-q29-

**Q-notes:**

¡Por favor no me maten!... y es que no sabía bien cómo continuar esta historia... lo sé... éste es un capítulo más como introspectivo... pero se me hizo bueno hacerlo de esta manera... créanme... hice el capítulo más de tres veces...con distintas acciones y demás... en fin... espero que les haya gustado... y yo espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto... (y sí, ya mejor no prometo nada con los tiempos, que luego me siento peor por no cumplirlos)

Por cierto... pásense por mi traducción del fic de Adriana Black (si es que no lo han leído aún) que está en proceso también... ahh! y ahora también soy traductora en Intruders! que (para los que no sepan) es el fanzine slash más pro que puede existir (ja ja publicidad) aquí está el link por si quieren entrar por allí AVISO que allí sólo hay slash, así que entra si sabes a lo que te atienes (jaja) quiten espacios! esta vez yo he traducido una viñeta http: / www .slashzine. com /Juro solemnemente/ Intruders Juro solemnemente .htm

Saludos a todos

Quetzal

pdta:

Reviews!


End file.
